Fire and Ice
by S'Kenna Arbour Bond
Summary: She wanted nothing more than to stay in the Circle, to learn and to teach. But the Blight had other ideas. Cullen/Amell, Alistair/Amell
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright! Here we go! I can't believe I'm actually going to** ** _attempt_** **to write this, but here we go! Reviews are welcome! Lots of talking in this first chapter which is definitely not how I do things, but this is how Delia wanted her story to be told. With that said...enjoy! I think?**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the peeps you read about. Well,** ** _technically_** **, Amell belongs to Bioware...she just has a different story to tell.**

 **Chapter One**

There is a fine line between a truth and a lie.

But who decides which is which?

* * *

"What can you tell me about her?" The Knight-Commander asked, during one of his usual visits with the First Enchanter.

"She's powerful, Greagoir," Irving replied, looking down at the children playing on the grounds below. The eldest apprentice, assigned to watch over the children, was currently playing catch with a small group of new arrivals. It was easy to see how she kept herself always facing the children, always watching to see if someone strayed too near the water's edge, or took a tumble. She always kept the safety of the children first.

"I don't think I've ever seen any mage pick up the skills and abilities as quickly as she has."

"Any suspicions?" Greagoir asked, leaning over the railing to watch the apprentice more closely.

"Ever since Lila was made Tranquil, Apprentice Amell has been kept under close watch. I've spoken with her a few times and she's confessed how much she misses her friend, but she's always conducted herself well. She's made mention how much she wishes to complete her Harrowing when we believe that she's ready. If I hadn't seen for myself how well she conducts herself, I would have my doubts."

Greagoir was silent and turned Irving's words over in his mind. "I suppose we'll put her under close supervision when our new recruits arrive."

"That won't be for another three months, and then she'd have to wait six months after that. You know she's-"

"I will not change any rules on account of one apprentice Irving, and you know that." Greagoir gripped the railing tightly within his gauntlet covered hands, but as he watched the Apprentice below, he knew he was being too harsh on the girl. Everyone at the Circle knew her and how well she followed the rules. Even now, there was a Harrowed mage with her, as well as two templars who watched over them in case things got out of hand. If she had to check on a child during the night, she always made sure a templar was with her, and she never stayed up past curfew. He knew she'd be fine for her Harrowing, but rules were rules.

"If I let the rules slide for one I have to do the same for all."

Irving held up his hand in an attempt to silence his old friend. "Say no more. I may not agree with your decision, but I will at least accept it."

A bell rang from the grounds below, signaling that it was time to go in and the Knight-Templar and First Enchanter continued to watch Apprentice Amell as she guided the children inside.

* * *

"Aww, but Delia I don't want to go inside!" A child complained at her.

Delia Amell tried to hide the smile on her face as she rumpled the young one's hair. "Your studies inside the Circle are just as important as those outside, James. Besides, you all need to wash up before dinner. Now, is everyone here?"

Delia made a quick count of all the children. They had lined themselves up perfectly and waiting as patiently as young children possibly could knowing that dinner was inside.

"All set?" She asked, giving them each a knowing look. The apprentice turned to look at Ser Erin who had accompanied them outside. Delia would never say aloud that she had a friend in the templars, as it would be bad for both of them, but she would say that Erin's company was always the most appreciated.

"Ser Erin, Enchanter Wynne will lead them inside. I'll bring up the end." It was the same every day. Delia always announcing her intentions before she did anything. She'd done it so often that it had almost become habit. The children were even starting to pick up on it. It wasn't that it was a bad thing to do, and some of the Harrowed Mages looked at her strangely, but it kept her safe. It made the templars less wary of her.

"Very good, miss." Ser Erin gave her a curt nod before turning to lead the line of children into the tower.

Delia did a final count as the children filed into through the large doorway. _All twenty_ , she thought to herself, remembering when there were just a few of them when she had first arrived almost fifteen years ago. She couldn't help but wonder if the templars in Ferelden were becoming far more strict in finding apostates or if people were all the more willing to tear a child away from the only home they'd ever known.

The sun had just touched the horizon when Delia turned to cast a final look at the skyline. It had been a day just like this when the templars took her away from her parents. Though her parents had always known she could manipulate magic, it was her older sister that turned her into the templars. To this day, Delia wondered what could possibly make her sister do such a thing to her, and in the beginning it had angered her. She left behind a younger brother who would never remember her, and she could still recall the look of sorrow on her father's face. The sound of her mother's plea for them to not take her daughter once haunted Delia's sleep.

"Thinking of making a run for it?" A voice asked from behind her.

Delia instantly straightened and turned to face the Knight-Commander Greagoir. If there was ever a man who could instill fear in a person just by looking at them, it was Greagoir. He was a man to whom the years had not been kind, and the deep set of his mouth and the hard look in his dark eyes only made him that much more fearful.

"Have I ever given you cause to think such a thing?" She asked, making sure she kept her hands in plain view, lest he think that she kept a blade in them.

Greagoir didn't answer her but motioned for her to get inside. Delia gave a quick nod of her head and she hurried inside. Just after crossing the threshold she turned to take one last look at the slowly fading light. The windows here never really gave her the same view as when she was out on the grounds and she wanted to savor it. Living in a circle, it was sometimes difficult to tell if any night would be your last.

The doors shut and their metal clanging echoed in the antechamber. All was silent except the shuffling of children's feet which caused Delia to realize that she was not alone. Pushing the memories of her family aside, she forced a smile on her face and clapped her hands twice.

"Alright, children! Line up!" It was the children's favorite part: the race back to their dormitories. It was their last chance to get out all of their excess energy as the atmosphere of the Circle was very subdued.

"Amell…" Ser Erin cautioned. "Be careful."

Delia shrugged and raised a hand signaling that she needed the children's attention. "You remember the rules?"

"Yes!" The chorused, their eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Fast…" She started.

"Feet!" The responded in unison.

"Loud…"

"Voices!"

"And above all…"

"Avoid the templars!" Their voices resounded in the entryway and it was a signal to all on the first floor that they needed to move out of the way.

"GO!" Delia yelled, laughing as children ran passed her and towards their room.

She waited until the last child has passed her before she too took off running.

"Delia!" She could hear Wynne's voice behind her but she paid the woman no need. They had this fight almost every single time she let the children race to the dormitories. Their opinions differed as Delia believed that the children shouldn't fear this place, and the Circle shouldn't be a prison for all who were forced to live in it.

She brought up the rear of the group and entered the children's dormitories to find them doing exactly what they should be doing. They were helping each other get ready for dinner by combing their hair, as well as washing their face and hands.

"You see how well they behave, Wynne?" Delia asked, resting on the doorframe. The older mage had walked her way to the dormitories and was just now joining her.

"You give them too much freedom," she advised.

"I'd rather let them have a little bit of freedom _here_ rather than wishing for a freedom they could never have out _there_." She tucked a strand of hair back into the braid wrapped around her head.

"You don't think it'll make them too rebellious? Wishing for more and more freedom until they finally manage to be like Anders?"

Delia grimaced at the name of the mage made it no secret that he did not like living in the Circle. Despite his numerous escape attempts, nothing had been done to curb the young man's incessant desire to flee the Tower.

"We must let the children understand that they must find some sort of happiness here, or otherwise they will end up like Anders."

"Lia will you help me?" One of the young girls called to her. She had been attempting to brush out her hair and managed to create an obvious tangle. THere were tears brimming in the young girl's eyes at her incapability of brushing her own hair.

"We'll be in the dining hall in a few minutes," Delia told Wynne, moving to help the young girl.

Wynne couldn't help but watch the young apprentice as she loving took care of the girl. The mage couldn't help but briefly wish that Delia hadn't been born a mage, because this sort of tenderness should be given to her own children.

"She's quite a natural with the children," Irving said, coming up to stand next to her.

"That she is," Wynne replied softly. "Despite how very powerful she is, I'm saddened that she should miss out on all of the opportunities of being a normal woman."

"I think Delia would be the first to tell you that she doesn't not consider her abilities to be a curse." Irving chuckled. "She's often overheard trying to pacify those who seem to be a little disgruntled with this life."

Wynne nodded, knowing that this was true. "I don't think I've ever seen someone so young be so accustomed to this life."

"Life is what you make it," Delia announced to the children.

"So make it a good one!" The children chorused back to her.

"Very good! Now line up, children! It's time for dinner."

Wynne and Irving both turned to make their way to the small dining hall, as it was their turn to be the Harrowed Mages to have the evening meal with Delia and the children.

"Have you heard the rumors coming from the south?" Wynne asked, once they were out of earshot of the young ones.

Irving nodded but for a moment said nothing. "I hear the Grey Wardens are moving."

"Will they come here?" Wynne asked, wondering who would be conscripted or who would ask to go.

"There's no doubt about it." Irving paused in the middle of the hallway and sadly looked back the way they came. "I also no doubt of who they'll ask for."

"You're pushing for your Harrowing, aren't you?" Wynne asked, knowing that Delia would pass with flying colors, but also wanting her to stay an apprentice for as long as necessary. While she'd become a mother-like figure to so many, there were many who looked on Delia as if they were her parents.

"You know I can't talk about that, Wynne. Even to you." Irving admonished quietly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Although, I should probably mention to you that we will be getting a few new templars within the coming months. Delia should prepare the children."

"And herself," Wynne replied, cheekily.

Irving didn't respond and with the sound of the children coming their way, neither said anymore as they quickly made their way to dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: You guys are so lucky! I wasn't even going to give you Cullen in this chapter, but Delia insisted. Also, I realize that how I've set things up in this story may be a bit different than what any of us are used to. We really never get a good look at Circle life, and I'm led to believe that each one is different. Explanations will happen, just...not yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the peeps you read about. Well,** ** _technically_** **, Amell belongs to Bioware...she just has a different story to tell.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

There was screaming coming from the children's dormitories. It echoed throughout all the first floor, and all the templar posted outside the dormitory did was simply turn his head to make sure everyone was still alive. It was nearly eight o'clock, the children were soon to be abed, but everyone had learned that unless Delia Amell sent for them, everything was well with the children.

"And then what happened?!" Peter asked, bouncing impatiently on his small cot.

Delia smiled mischievously and held up a finger. "That question shall be answered tomorrow."

A chorus of groans echoed the dormitory but was quickly silenced when the young apprentice clapped her hands.

"It's off to bed now children." She held her hands behind her back as the children scrambled to their cots, and knelt down next to them. Delia walked around the dormitory as each child said their prayers to the Maker. Some were said openly, some children said nothing at all. But as they finished, they rose from the floor and got into bed.

"Delia?" James asked her, sitting up on his bed.

"Yes, James?" She turned to look at him, and saw that he looked a little scared. "Are you alright?"

"Do you miss your family?" He asked, not meeting her eyes.

Delia bit her lip and looked over her shoulder. No, the templar hadn't come inside, but she had no doubt that whoever was stationed out there would be listening.

"Of course I do. I think every person, whether templar, mage or apprentice misses their family." Delia sat down on James's cot and ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you think about them a lot?"

Delia smiled and kissed James's head. "I bet you think about your family a lot, don't you James?"

"Today's my little sister's birthday." James looked away from her and Delia's heart sank a little.

Being taken away from one life and forced into another at just ten years was hard for James. Part of her had wondered how he'd managed to hide his magical abilities for so long.

"I know it's hard, James. You've been here less than a year, but it does get easier. The Maker has blessed us with such an ability that many cannot even dream about. It's our responsibility to surround ourselves with others who have this gift so that we can learn and grow."

"But do you think about them?" He asked again.

Delia sighed and shook her head. "Yes, James. I think about them every single day. I wonder if my parents are still alive, if my sister will get married, and what sort of young man my brother has grown in to. And yes, I miss them and would love the opportunity to be with them again."

She took a deep breath and took a look around the room to see that all of the children were listening to her. Some had tears shining in their eyes, others curled up into a ball on their cots, but they were all looking at her. Out of the corner of her eye, Delia could see a templar standing in the doorway. Without making it obvious she kept her attention on the children.

"But then I remember that I am a mage, and if I had stayed with them, their lives would have been endangered. I had to come to the Circle, in order to learn and to keep the ones that I love safe. And over time, the mages have become my family. They love me with an understanding that the family I left behind could never comprehend. And the templars keep me safe from those who would wish to do me harm."

"Apprentice Amell," a voice called out to her.

Delia quickly stood to see Wynne standing at the door next to Knight-Captain Hadley, second in command to Knight-Commander Greagoir. The children quickly scrambled to pull their covers over their heads and lay down on their cots.

"Enchanter Wynne," Delia responded, making her way over to them. "Is everything alright?"

"Telling the children a bedtime story?" Knight-Captain Hadley asked, looking coldly at her.

The apprentice smiled and nodded her head. "They love fairy tales."

"Come, Delia," Wynne ordered softly, before the Knight-Captain could say anything. "There's a meeting on the second floor and you're going to be late."

Delia turned to bid a final goodnight to the children and they chorused a goodnight back to her.

"What sort of meeting is it?" Delia asked, following Wynne towards the stairs. She smoothed out her robes and moved her hands behind her to be in full view of the Knight-Captain's view.

"We have some new templars joining us tonight, and they're bringing a new child."

"How old is our new apprentice?" Delia asked, trying to avoid the subject of what new templars would mean. She'd been eagerly awaiting her Harrowing for months now, and with new templars that increased her chances of finally being selected.

"She's three," Wynne whispered softly.

"Three?!" Delia furiously asked. "What did she do to cause the templars to find her?"

"Burned her village's barn to the ground," the Knight-Captain answered. "The year's crop was in there. The village might be lucky to have enough time to replant and harvest before the winter."

"Magic doesn't manifest itself until a child is at least five years old," Delia countered. She stopped in the hallway and turned to look at the Knight-Captain. "And even then, it's pretty rare. The fact that this young girl is only three means that something happened that caused her to lash out the only way she could."

"So you're saying that what happened is not her fault?" Hadley asked, impatiently.

Delia sighed in frustration. "I'm saying that the child is probably scared out of her mind. She just burned a barn to the ground, and without anyone explaining anything, they labeled her 'mage' and called in the templars."

"Your sympathy does you credit, Delia, but let's be patient here." Wynne laid an arm on the apprentice's shoulder in an effort to calm her down. "You've not even seen the girl yet."

No, Delia thought to herself. But I know what's it like being torn away from your family with no explanation.

Delia turned on her heel and quickly made her way up the stairs to the second floor. Her sudden desire to see the young girl, overpowered any concern or anticipation on her Harrowing. The metal door pushed open and she was met with a room lit only by the usual torches. All the apprentices and mages were present as well as the templars. A few of the other apprentices turned to look at her and it was then that she saw Jowan. He smiled and waved at her and Delia quickly made her way to the rest of the apprentices.

"All the children asleep?" Jowan asked, lowering his voice to a whisper.

Delia chuckled. "They better be. I'll do a final check before curfew and usually by then they'll be asleep. How were evening lessons?"

"Dull. Why do they have you watching the children again?"

"No one has me watching the children, Jowan. You know that." She playfully jabbed her elbow into his ribs. "Besides, they wanted to watch me after what happened with Lila. Best place to do it was by being with the children. If I was surrounded by the other apprentices, it would be impossible to keep so close an eye on me."

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused Delia and Jowan to return their attention to the front. Delia was standing behind two mages: Sariah and Kenneth, but she had a clear view of the row of templars standing in front of them. She recognized everyone so she figured that the new residents of Kinloch Hold had yet to arrive.

Irving was standing at next to Knight-Commander Greagoir and both were situated at the front of the group. As they didn't often get a new templar certain rules were gone over so as to remind everyone of what was expected of them. Rather, what was expected of the mages. Curfew was to be strictly kept and everyone was to avoid anything that would compromise the integrity of either templar or mage.

It wasn't very often that such an incident occurred, but when it did there were consequences. Delia cast a sad look over to Lila who stood with the other Tranquil to the far right. She wished for a chance to speak to her, like they used to, but all such revelry between the two of them was gone. The Sunburst brand served as a reminder to Delia what could happen when one stepped out of line.

"We also have a new apprentice to join us today. Petra and Apprentice Amell if you would step forward." Irving gestured to the two of them and both quickly stepped forward.

"If you two will wait here for a moment, our two new templars and new charge will be arriving in a moment." Greagoir gave them both a hard stare before signaling to one of the templars to open the door.

Delia tried to think about the child that what was arriving and not about the templars. She knew that it tonight could be the night where she was assigned a templar watcher. That person would monitor her every move until the day she was deemed fit to go through her Harrowing. With her Harrowing meant more opportunities for her. Chances to actually leave the Circle to and to see places she'd only read about. But her first priority had to be the child. As much as she was ready for a change, she hated the idea of leaving the children behind. They needed her.

The doors opened and all thoughts of her Harrowing vanished as all Delia could see was the tiny three-year-old girl being carried in by a templar. With a nod of approval from Irving, Delia quickly made her way over to the new arrivals, not bothering to acknowledge the templars. Upon closer inspection, Delia's felt tears prick at her eyes.

"What happened to her?" She whispered, trying to keep her voice level. The girl had more bruises than she cared to count, and dried blood was matted to her clothes and hair.

"Someone yells mage and everyone just reacts," Greagoir answered.

"Can I take her? Please?" She looked at the Knight-Commander who gave her a quick nod.

"Get her cleaned up and into bed."

"Thank you," Delia replied, holding her arms out to take the child from the templar who stood before her. She raised her eyes and was met with a pair of honey colored eyes set in an almost too youthful face. He was giving her a very strange look, as if he were unsure of what he was looking at.

"I'll take her, thank you," she quipped, the templar easily passing her the young girl. "I'll take her for a bath and a change of clothes."

Delia made a move to walk past the group when a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned to see that Petra had come to join her. Her look was firm yet kind.

"I'll take her Amell. You need to stay with the rest of the apprentices."

She was right, of course. Having an apprentice wander the halls of the Circle so close to curfew, and with most of the templars unable to stand guard could give rise to an opinion that Delia didn't want. But for some reason, she didn't want to let go of the girl. She saw herself in this young child, who was fast asleep in her arms. She wanted to be there when the child woke so that she could comfort her and let her know that everything was going to be alright.

"Actually, I think it would be best for Delia to take her," Irving spoke up. "Isn't that right, Greagoir?"

"Yes. As Delia is going to have an official templar guard now, I suppose it can't hurt."

If it weren't for the fact that she was holding on to the girl so fiercely, Delia might have dropped her.

"Ser Cullen is to be your guard til your Harrowing. I trust you understand what that means?" Greagoir gestured to the templar that had been holding the young girl and Delia felt her heart race.

"Thank you," Delia whispered, a smile creeping up on her face. While she was pleased to be looking after the child, she was ecstatic about the possibility of her Harrowing.

"You two go and take care of the child and report in at breakfast in the morning. We'll need to go over your new schedules, Amell." Greagoir jerked his head so that the two of them could leave but before Delia could move she had one question to ask.

"Knight-Commander, not to seem as if I'm taking advantage of the situation, but cleaning up and settling down our new arrival might take some time. So long as I have Ser Cullen with me, do I have your permission to be out after curfew? Or to at least stay in the children's dormitory for the night?"

There was a silence in the room and Delia had wondered if she'd overstepped her bounds. Harrowed Mages didn't really have a curfew, per se, but rather a time when everyone should at least be in their chambers. Apprentices were watched more closely and had to adhere to a strict schedule.

"If you are not finished with her by curfew, stay in the dormitory with the children." Greagoir answered. "Now get going before I change my mind."

"Thank you, Knight-Commander. Ser Cullen, if you'll just follow me. We'll be going down to the first floor where the children sleep." Turning back to the new templar, she could see the other mages in the hall staring at her. There was a mix of admiration and anger from some of them and while the anger she could understand, especially from the other apprentices, the admiration confused her. She decided it would be best to worry about it for another time. Now, she had to take care of the young girl, who just now starting to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - No. I do not own anything from Dragon Age, as much as I'd like to keep Cullen locked up in my room. .**

 **AN: Did you miss me? Would you all believe that this is the hardest part to right? I know how Delia's story ends, but getting it off the ground? UGH! She's as silent as the grave! - No that is not foreshadowing. Or...is it? /evil laugh Like what you read? Have guesses about what's going to happen? Leave me a review and let me know!**

* * *

Chapter Three

It had taken Delia nearly ten minutes just to calm the child down after she'd woken up. Her screams and cries were so loud, that Delia was afraid she'd woken the sleeping children who were thankfully sleeping behind a closed door. There were cries for family, cries in fear of the templar standing just an arm's length away from her, cries in terror of the place she now was. In response to it all, Delia had an answer and a distraction.

"I know it may seem scary now, but nothing and no one is going to harm you here." Delia ran a comforting hand down the child's back as she was sitting in a tub filled with water.

"I'm going to use a little bit of magic to warm the water, Ser Cullen." Delia called over her shoulder, giving the templar fair warning.

"I...well...of course," came the reply, to which Delia stifled her desire to groan and roll her eyes.

Just what I need, she thought to herself. Someone who has no idea what they're is doing.

She rested her hand on the top of the water and felt the familiar pull of the Fade. Drawing a deep breath, she ran her fingers along the water and allowed the warmth of magic to fall into the bath, warming it to a more bearable temperature.

"How do you do that?" The girl asked, staring at her with wide green eyes.

"Lots of practice," Delia replied, lathering soap into the child's hair. "What name did your parents give you?"

"Penny," the girl replied, looking down at the bath water. She ran her fingers in the swirls of soap, drawing pictures and making patterns.

Filling a cup with water, Delia rinsed the soap out, checking to make sure she'd gotten Penny's hair fairly clean. She couldn't risk having more light and waking up the children. It was hard enough as it was as the small tub they were using was located in the dormitories.

"Well, Penny, I think it's time we get you out of this water, and into bed. You've traveled far and I'm sure you tired." Delia picked up the girl and had her stand on the cold stone floor.

"It's cold," Penny commented, folding her arms around herself.

"I'm just going to wrap you up in this towel, and I'll find you something to sleep in." Delia stood up and gave a look to Ser Cullen,to find that he had turned his back on the both of them.

"Someone could get hurt if you're not watching the mages at all the time, Ser," she said, brushing past him and going to one of the trunks used for new arrivals. She found a nightdress that would probably be far too big for Penny, and had definitely seen better days. But it would have to do. She hastily put the gown on Penny, combed her hair, and braided it. She paid no attention to the templar who seemed as if he had no idea of what he was doing.

"When did your recruitment end?" She asked, gently rocking Penny in her arms.

"Two weeks ago," the templar replied.

She inwardly groaned and took a seat in a rocking chair and continued rocking Penny to sleep.

"I guess the Chantry has told you all of the horrible things about us mages," Delia whispered, looking down to see that Penny had closed her eyes and her breathing was even.

"Foul and corrupt are they-"

"Who have taken his gift and turned it against His children," Delia finished. She stood up from the rocking chair and walked to the nearest empty bed. She gently laid Penny down and covered up with a blanket.

"Believe me, there's nothing you can say that I have not heard already." Delia stood to her full height and smoothed the front of her robes.

"You know the Chant?" Ser Cullen asked.

"We have Chantry sisters here and our own small room that is to serve as a worship area. We have the opportunity to hear it quite frequently. The children also attend services." She cast a quick look at the wall clock to see that there was still time to make it to the apprentice dormitories before light's out.

"Are you heading back to the dormitories?" Ser Cullen asked, following into step behind her.

"Yes," she replied, taking one final look at the children before making her way towards the stairs. She was surprised, yet thankful, that none of them had woken as she'd brought Penny inside. Delia made a mental note of speaking to Petra first thing to see how well the child fared when she woke.

"You're not worried about anything happening to the children during the night?"

"I'm worried about anything to the children at any time during the day, Ser Cullen." Delia clasped her hands in front of her and kept her expression neutral. "They have a morning routine and the older children look after the younger ones until Petra arrives."

"Petra?"

Delia tried to hide a smile. He certainly asked a lot more questions than most templars. "Petra is a Harrowed mage who looks after the children during the morning hours and helps them with their lessons. This way, I can have my lessons during the morning hours as well. I look after them in the late afternoons til bedtime. However, since I'm an apprentice I usually have a Harrowed mage with me then as well as the templar escort."

"Why are you allowed to watch over them even though you've not gone through your Harrowing?"

In a move that surprised Delia, the templar walked just ahead of her and pushed the large door open. He then proceeded to hold the door for her as she stepped over the threshold to the second floor. She felt sorry for him. His view of mages and how to behave around them proved him to be so innocent of the world around him. Once he was at the Circle long enough, he would be swayed by the view of the more seasoned templars. He would see her as nothing more than a threat...an enemy to the Chantry and to the Maker. He'd wish for her tranquility as much as the rest of the templars.

"That is a very long story, Ser Cullen. I do not have the time nor inclination to tell it tonight." Truthfully, she'd never really had to tell the story but once, and that had been to Irving. Ser Cullen was most likely to hear a convoluted version soon enough and that would be that. He wouldn't want to hear the truth any more than anyone else did.

"Well, then I guess I'll see you for our check in at breakfast?" Ser Cullen asked, once they'd stopped at the apprentice dormitories.

Delia shook her head. "No. Breakfast is at seven-thirty but we're allowed out of our rooms at six. You're to be here then. I'm surprised they didn't tell you all of this."

Ser Cullen shuffled his feet, clearly embarrassed. "I...I may not...that is…."

Delia chuckled and took pity on him. "It will serve you well, ser, to be a little more attentive in the future. We mages are a dangerous lot and not to be underestimated."

"You speak so condemning of your fellow mages?" Ser Cullen asked, looking at her in disbelief.

"I only tell you some of what you will hear during your time at Kinloch Hold. Whether or not your or I believe it, is a choice the both of us have to make." Without another word, Delia pushed open the door and closed it firmly behind her. She gave a deep sigh, her shoulders sagging in relief. She'd managed to keep it together long enough, but she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her lips, or the excitement that raced her heart. If she hadn't heard the other female apprentices walking around the dormitories preparing for bed, she would've jumped up and down or ran about the room laughing.

Finally, she thought to herself. I'm going to have my Harrowing.

"Glad to see you made it back," Keili commented, coming up to stand next to her. "Lights out will be soon, and I didn't think you'd make it in time."

Delia brushed off Keili's concern with a shrug of her shoulders. "Knight-Commander Greagoir gave me leave to stay with the children. I had time, so I made my way back up here."

She made her way over to a small bathing area which had a few cracked mirrors and benches. There were also tubs and basins for washing, which Delia was going to avoid for now. It was late, and she would need to be up early to meet with the Knight-Commander and First Enchanter. With heavy limbs, Delia took out the pins that held two braids wrapped tightly around the base of her head. The pins were laid on the table and she finger combed out the braids before reaching for her brush.

"I'll help you, Delia," Keili offered, holding out her hand. "You look really tired."

The young apprentice smiled and handed her friend the brush. "Thanks, Keili. I didn't expect to be this tired tonight. Today has been just like every other day."

"Mmmm, I don't think so. You finally have a templar to watch over you before you get to go through your Harrowing. You've probably waited a long while and it's created an undue amount of stress on you. Now that that matter is resolved, you can relax."

Delia looked at her face in the mirror and did notice that despite the her eyelids demanding she lie down, she looked happier than she had been. Honestly, the longer an apprentice was asked to wait was because the mages or templars had seen something that caused them to question whether or not they were a blood mage, or just not strong enough to complete the Harrowing. At least, that was what she thought. No one ever talked about what happened in the Harrowing, so they were all sort of guessing at what actually occurred during the event that took you from apprentice to mage.

"You're fortunate that your templar is so well looking." Kensi walked over and rested against the vanity. "It'll make it easier for you to have him around so much."

Delia rolled her eyes and kindly took the brush back from Keili. "You know that doesn't matter to me." She hastily braided her hair down her back and picked up the pins from the table.

"You can't keep this goody-two-shoes act up forever, Amell." Kensi tossed her blonde hair over her shoulders, and folded her arms beneath her ample chest. "You'll break one day. They all do."

"Kensi, you know as well as I that our lives here are certain. Only on very rare occasion do we actually get to leave here. I want to be a mage, so that I can do things and actually be a contributing member of Ferelden. When I leave here, it will be on my own terms. And entangling myself with an ill-advised relationship, especially with a templar, prevents me from doing anything." Delia placed her brush and pins in her trunk before quickly stepping out of her apprentice robes and into a nightgown. It had seen better days, and it the cool air on her skin caused her to have goose bumps.

Three knocks sounded at the door and it was the signal for lights out. The girls quickly dispersed to their beds, Delia almost diving into hers. The weather was turning cooler but the fires had yet to be lit. She pulled the covers up to her chin and curled up into a ball, the events of the day finally coming into realization. Today was her last day as just an apprentice. Tomorrow, she'd be a mage in training. Her lessons would be harder. She'd have to push herself in order to keep up. There were dreams she held close to her chest, that she'd never told anyone. But tomorrow, she'd finally be one step closer to having them realized.


End file.
